


Maria Hill Quick Fic

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three quick Maria Hill centric fics in response to prompts.</p><p>1. From crazy4orcas: Maria, Melinda, Natasha, and Pepper have a standing date whenever the four of them are in the same place at the same time. They rotate who chooses just what they do.</p><p>2. From alphaflyer: Maria explains to Tony Stark's "army of lawyers" why she was legally justified in knocking out Colonel Talbot on the basis of self-defence and necessity... and that they might want to tip off the Canadian Government in respect of the unlawful entry into and use of force by US armed forces on its sovereign territory. </p><p>3. From shadadukal: Maria Hill and Pepper Potts get on really well. Tony is not happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is slightly OOC/ crackish.

"We are never doing this again," Pepper declared, mouth drawn in a thin line. 

A dollop of chocolate sauce fell from her formerly immaculate bun. Her suit was covered in stains from the various bits of food that had made up their picnic. 

Maria winced. Sometimes she forgot Pepper was a civilian, because she fit in with the rest of them so well. She had thought a picnic would be a good idea, and hadn’t anticipated it turning into a food fight, where Pepper was hopelessly outmatched.

"Agreed. I vote we go to the Museum of Sex next time." Natasha looked around the mess of blankets and trampled food disdainfully.

Maria noted with disgust that Natasha’s jeans and blouse were barely touched, marred only where Melinda had nailed her with some chicken salad early on. 

"C’mon, it was at least a little fun," Melinda said.

Melinda was smirking openly at the rest of them, despite the mustard that coated her sleeves. Maria swore that she had the soul of a mischievous five-year old, something the junior agents would never believe. Or junior personnel, she supposed, now that she was working at Stark Industries.

Pepper seemed less than amused by Natasha and Melinda.

"I’ll pay for dry cleaning," offered Maria, uncomfortably aware of how sticky she felt with mustard and chocolate sauce coating her clothing from when Natasha and Melinda had double teamed her.

Pepper waved away the suggestion. “I was Tony Stark’s personal secretary, remember. This is nothing.” 

She still made the rest of them clean it up.


	2. Lawyers...

I don't quite understand," Mr Todd said.

Todd, Stark's head counsel, bore a striking physical resemblance to Fury, sans eyepatch. Maria wondered if it was coincidence or Stark's daddy issues playing up again.

"What seems to be confusing, Mr Todd?" Maria asked, her tone polite. 

It was a pity she didn't have Romanoff's acting skills, and that she couldn't hide all evidence of her irritation. She could feel her lips purse slightly and could tell by Todd's flinch that she had unleashed her famous glare.

"Miss Hill, Can you explain to us, again, why you felt it was necessary to assault Colonel Talbot and multiple members of his team?" Todd set his pen to a paper pad already covered in notes.

This was the fourth time Stark's lawyers had made her go through the story. Todd might look like Fury on the outside, but he was nothing like him. Fury demanded concise and relevant reports. Lawyers, she was discovering, demanded exhaustive and repetitive detail.

"He was a member of the US military on Canadian soil who was about to bring in fugitives for interrogation. You can imagine what kind of feathers that would ruffle. In addition, he was stopping myself and Phil Coulson from apprehending known HYDRA assets, endangering lives. He is the reason why LA has a few more cops with bullet holes in them than usual."

"I can understand that, but did you try talking to him?" Todd asked.

Maria ground her teeth, but kept her tone measured as she answered.

"Yes, I did. He refused to listen to reason and I took the only action I could. Now, I need to check the status of three ongoing operations so as not to endanger more lives."

Maria got up from the table, not giving Todd the chance to disagree.

"Oh, and Mr Todd? It's _Ms_ Hill." 

Maria walked out the door. Todd had been Stark's lawyer for years, he could handle abruptness.


	3. Cupcakes

"What is she doing here?" Tony asked Pepper plaintively, ignoring Maria as if she were a houseplant.

"We're baking cupcakes, Tony," Pepper responded, still whisking the triple chocolate batter with effortless efficiency.

"You'll have to wait ten minutes if you want one," Maria told Tony.

She kept her voice and expression no-nonsense as she mixed together bright green icing, next to her bowls of purple and orange. Tony looked at her, looking for something to exploit with a childish insult, and found nothing. 

"Fine," Tony stomped away.

Maria rolled her eyes and then tried to decide whether peanuts bits or chocolate chips would go best with the obnoxiously bright icing.

"We should probably discuss what Stark Industries needs from you over next week," Pepper said, with some regret. Time off was no small thing.

"Sure. I've already picked possible replacements for Paresh as head of IT, files are on your desk. I'm working with Jarvis for non-obtrusive security oversight for employees. I'll send you the list of recommendations when we're done. All the budgeting forms are current."

Pepper blinked in surprise and set down the big glass bowl of cupcake batter on the counter. "That's everything I wanted to talk about."

"You've got to learn to delegate, Pepper," Maria said, switching her small bowl of icing for the cupcake batter.

"I guess I do, now," Pepper responded, with a smile.

Maria began putting the batter in the cupcake pan, and Pepper began to pour herself a glass of wine. They shared a moment of silent understanding. It was nice to be around someone who did what was necessary without being asked.


End file.
